


Space is a Cruel Place

by wild_banana



Category: Marvel Boy (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Kidnapped, PTSD, Poor Noh-Varr, Torture, Violence, Won’t always be torture, white torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: After the Young Avengers sadly go their own ways, the Kree Noh Varr is kidnapped and must face escaping on his own. Doing so will be difficult, however, as Noh is stranded from friends and resources.





	1. Chapter 1

The beginning of a New Year on this Earth meant a fresh start and new events. Noh-Varr did not feel this was true for him at all. He didn't belong anywhere near here let alone in a different dimension. Plex was his only sanctuary and even then sharing it with the Young Avengers just showed how quiet and lonely it really was. The group had been a makeshift family for him even if he didn't get very close with anyone besides Kate. Hell, that's probably why Kate hated him now. Solitude use to be a comfort for him when he felt his destiny was to take over this planet. Who did you need when you wanted to own a whole planet? But of course, that never worked out and Noh-Varr is glad it didn't. This planet was too foreign and resentful against strangers. Too basic and complex at the same time. Atleast in space all living things either ignored each other or fought it out. On Earth people yelled and argued over tedious subjects and dumb diplomacy that didn't fit what humans needed. The only thing that was remarkable from the planet was the music.

 

"Plex, take us to Taa." Noh-Varr liked to frequent the spot where crafts and species gathered to rest and eat or trade. Although there wouldn't be any Kree from his dimension there, it was a comfort because he wasn't the only lost one. Plus their form of alcohol actually intoxicated his nano cells. The thing that even separated him from his own home. He would always be a freak no matter how familiar a place was. His parents' death didn't help. 

 

The alien bar was more packed than usual, and species were there he had never seen before. Drugs were a big thing in space too and way more toxic than the ones humans died over. He had experimented with a couple on The Marvel but never used them outside of science. “For science!” was Noh-Varr’s favorite phrase on Earth. It gave an excuse for just about anything that went against some of their silly rules.

 

One six-legged small female alien approached him as he left Plex in the rugged terrain of the asteroid. “Hey handsome, mind if I take a ride on that?’’ She made a weird expression which must have been the equivalent to a wink.

“No thank you. I’m just here to rest.” Noh put up his hand, so she wouldn’t take offense, but he didn’t really care if she did or not. He could blow this whole place to a different solar system.

He walked to the “bar” and looked at what others were drinking that looked like they could put up a good fight and ordered what they had. The android at the counter began pouring when a gruff voice next to him sniffed and said,” Sure don’t look like you can handle a drink that strong, pretty boy.”

Noh rolled his eyes (something he learned from Kate) and slowly looked over. He was definitely the definition of bitchface. The larger alien smirked and Noh asked,” Do you know what I am?’’

“I ain’t scared of no Kree, especially one that takes so much work in their looks.”

Noh shook his head and turned back straight. He was hitting on him. He really didn’t feel like finding out what that alien was packing. The slush drink he had started to cause his fingers to tingle and his blood to pump a little faster. His face was flush and the control of his nanos dulled. It felt good to let go of the power he had over his body once in awhile so he could feel everything he was suppose to. Even with the Young Avengers he wouldn’t direct his body to not feel pain in a hurt spot. It helped him feel less alien around them and more _human._ Or as close as human as he wanted to get.

 

By now his body was buzzing and wanted some stimulation so he went over where a large impacted group were writhing against each other. He began to grind against another similar looking male alien and let the music take over. Apparently, some Earth music had reached space and aliens actually took music from the cities with the most alien markets and hideouts. Suddenly there was some yelling and shifts that knocked an intoxicated Noh over. He tried standing many times but the movement kept him from standing when finally a hand grabbed him up and brought him onto their support. His vision was completely blurred and he was almost drooling on himself as the unknown individual walked him to a different part of the bar. He had never felt this intoxicated or out of control in his life. He began to direct his nanos at destroying the effects, but suddenly something stabbed into his neck and he tried to scream but a gurgle came out. He struggled against the opponent but fell again and felt something tighten around his neck before it began to quickly drag him on the ground and to the outside part of the bar. No one stopped anything that was going on.

He attempted to call out for Plex but nothing came of it. The thing around his neck tightened and began to cut off his airflow. He was going to die drunk and alone. The rugged asteroid torn into his cheek as he was drug across it and his healing abilities had drastically decreased. His brain was even sluggish and unable to form ant words in any language. He would die. He was going to die and no one would know about it.

 

Wherever they had been dragging him was finally under his face and streaked in blood the rock had torn out. His suit was immediately torn from his body and although his hair was now blocking his face, he could feel metal clasks pinching into his skin. They pierced his skin and lifted him up by the skin of his back. A clasp moved in between his teeth and fitted to something that went around his head fastening it. His tongue moved sluggishly against it and when he tied to break it with his mouth it sent a sharp pain through his roots. His vision was still blurred but he could now hear distant moving and then the lights burned bright under him into his face. He could not believe how impossibly helpless he was. His vision as gone and his brain didn’t want to form words or process what was going on. Something shot into his foot and pushed a hot liquid into his body he could feel moving fast. His nanos were still unresponsive and probably destroyed by whatever they pumped into him.

Everything seemed to freeze for eternity and his senses stayed dull which was never a good sign. The only thing he could feel was the bitter coldness of the room and the clamps drawing blood from his skin.

After what felt like forever, something in the room began to move behind him where his feet were hanging. If only he could see who it was. Whoever it was moved weird and actually slithered instead of stepped.

It stopped for a second, but then Noh jolted when he felt something wet and gooey move up his foot. He couldn’t move his foot away and instead tried to slacken his muscles so it wouldn’t do harm. It kept moving and wrapping around his leg and his breathing picked up as it climbed his thigh and stopped just below one of his cheeks. He felt even more dizzy than he had before and wished he had something else to focus on that didn’t strike fear in his chest.

As it began to creep he tried flinching but once again his body wasn’t responding well and his senses were not boosted by any adrenaline. The creature finally reached his cavity and pressed in firmly before he could even process what it did. Although it was gooey, the firmness of the creature hurt horribly and became an intense bloating pain in his abdomen as it kept moving. It felt as if it went forever and he tried biting down on the metal gag but it only brought more pain to his skull. The clasps in his skin still hurt and felt worse when the creature made him shift if it pushed in too roughly. Finally the slithering stopped and Noh was drooling all over himself from not being able to swallow correctly. He shifted slightly and felt the thing in him at every turn of his intestines and shut his blurred eyes. The feeling was too much and making him panic even though he was paralyzed. The tentacle finally started to pull out but had small barbed spikes that scraped along Noh’s organ and he couldn’t even scream. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes but he could barely blink them away from slowly falling off him. He had never felt as violated and exposed as he did now. It took him back to his time in The Cube where he had been brainwashed and tortured, but never in such a foul way. He needed help and couldn’t even ask for any. But he was stronger than this and could survive.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been hanging for possibly 24 hours before any other event took place in the freezing room. His senses were still dulled and his eyesight completely blurred with the pain in his intestines barely healing and the clasps still withdrawing blood. No contact with whoever had taken him had been made and no ransom or threats. Just nothing. He needed reasoning in this situation, something to bounce off of. Just as he was about to try to speak out, the clasps suddenly dropped him onto the cold hard floor that was bright and felt something sharp latch into his ankle before dragging his naked form across the floor and opening wounds that had began to heal. The clasp on his head dug more into his bloody cheek and opened a deeper wound that almost cut through the whole cheek. The hook dragged him into a different room as he tried to grab onto it so it wouldn’t dig so much and left him where a flat bench sat. His eyes could barely make out what it was before being tossed onto it the table and being strapped down. Something cut the metal gag from his mouth and he swallowed his spit before having his head knocked backwards onto the table and almost slipping into unconsciousness. Clasps of course connected to his old wounds and his jaw was roughly opened with his tongue poked and numbed immediately by an injection. 

He could not see who was in front of him, but he heard a drill and immediately felt it going into his teeth. The drill moved quickly though one of his perfect molars straight into the gums and he finally screamed although more gurgled than loud. The drill finally knotted into his roots and stopped, leaving the lodged metal piece in his gums and jawbone. He could see the dark outline of the drill in front of his face and it twitched before flipping and setting into one of his canines before painfully drilling straight into it and removing the tooth. Drool had started to slide down his cheek but he could care less as the pain in his mouth kept aching and making his skull hurt. The world was still nauseatingly blurry and his muscles felt like they had been liquified to nothing. Whatever they had put into his jaw was not good and began to slightly vibrate making the pain worse. He tried to shift but his body did not respond and the scabs on his opened once again. Where his canine had been taken out a small looking thing was placed harshly in and somehow molded to his jawbone effortlessly. The buzzing stopped and suddenly his jaw camped shut causing his other teeth to crash together. Whatever this was was a way to keep his mouth closed and from causing harm to their machinery. As if it would do anything with his muscles not working. 

The table shifted and the clamps let go dumping him on the ground in a seemingly all white room. He couldn’t move from his slouched position or even see what was in front of him, his sluggish tongue moved against the metal in his mouth and he felt the locked part keeping his jaw from opening. He tried not to panic but his body began to react in a way of thinking it wasn’t getting enough air and tried to open his jaw. It wouldn’t budge and his breathing through his nose became labored as he tried to take in more air. It was more frustrating than life threatening and it didn’t help he was alone in an all white room with nothing to try to focus on. His vision had become a little clearer but otherwise still blurry and he could see the red he left on the white. He needed to escape.


End file.
